Not Good Enough
by PlusUltraWriting
Summary: Midoriya can only take so much, when everyone's expectations starts getting to him, he turns to an awful alternative to deal with his stressors.
1. Expectations

_**TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM **_

Hello all! I am an avid fan of My Hero Academia, my account will be mostly an angst filled void of worse case scenarios with a handful of characters I enjoy the most. If your not into Hurt/Comfort and angst- turn away now.

I've dealt with a lot of mental illness in my life, there are little parts of me and my own experiences in these stories, I treat the subject with the utmost respect.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, a blossoming student of achievement at UA, full of promise, of hope...of fear. There was no how to manual on how to handle being the next symbol of peace for the world, and as Deku pulled down on his uniform sleeve to hide the ever growing collection of bandages he had to secretly admit that he felt like he was in trouble.

He was becoming quite terrified of the things he was resorting to.

Deku had started his little cutting habit about three months ago after the first encounter with the league of villains. At first he was sure it would be a one time thing, to punish himself for not doing enough, for being too weak, for not being able to control his quirk.

But it was clear that when he turned to the blade the third time in a week that he had an issue.

"Midoriya." A monotone voice rang throughout the silent room, Deku snapped up from his slouching position at his own desk, "s-sorry sir!"

Mr. Aizawa stared back at the emerald haired boy with a blank, unreadable expression and slowly continued the lesson without attracting too much attention to the obviously sleep deprived, panic ridden student. .

As the class filtered out the door, Aizawa sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to have a clear mind if he didn't ask, "Midoriya stay back for a second."

Deku froze midway out the door and spun around quickly, nearly crashing into Ochaco, "S-sorry! I'll meet you at the dorms!" His reddened face would have been comical any other time but something was off and Aizawa was thoroughly disturbed because of it.

"Are you ok?"

Midoriya was taken aback by the direct question, "y-yes sir!"

The gloomy teacher crossed his arms, leaning back to sit on his desk as he studied the boy, "your not getting enough rest, how do you expect to perform at your best if you're sleep deprived?"

Deku flinched at the harsh reminder that basically no matter how hard he tried to balance training with All Might after school with his studies he just couldn't take it.

_**He couldn't take it**_**…**

Midoriya's eyes began to shimmer a light film of tears as he looked down, trying to pass it off as nothing. Unfortunately his teacher was a little more perceptive than that.

"Just get more rest...you need it, ok?"

Deku looked up as he heard a strange tone change in the usually monotone voice of his teacher, he was met with a half concerned gaze.

"Yes sir." The life had died from Deku's voice as he gathered his things and left the room, leaving Aizawa to reflect.

The teacher sat still for a while trying to decipher what could be so wrong that one of his usually bubbly students looked so...**broken**.

_He decided he would keep an extra eye on the boy for a while, just to make sure. _

**...**

As Midoriya crashed into the empty boys restroom he couldn't help but let out a frustrated cry as he pulled out a hidden blade from his uniform pocket. He removed the heavy gauze and made three deep lines on his forearm, there were at least 40 cuts littering his arm now, all deep and all reopening as he watched the blood drip down his porcelain skin.

_'__There are so many...so ugly, I deserve this...I can't even stay awake for a class period.'_ Deku thought to himself as he re wrapped his arm and exited the stall.

He wiped at his eyes and looked in the mirror, his eyes were hollowed, his face a paler white, his cheeks sunken in. Jesus. No wonder Aizawa looked concerned…

By the time the young hero got to the dorms, his friends were already sitting for dinner, food sounded less and less appetizing as the days that passed. Midoriya was losing weight too fast. He had lost about 15 pounds in the past three months alone.

As he tried to silently pass the dining room and escape to his room a loud Bakugo growled, "Where do you think you're going Deku?! Skipping out on eating again? You're going to be even more weak if you don't eat, you know."

Midoriya was taken aback, was that….concern? Normally the emerald haired boy would be touched but he really couldn't focus right now, because his whole class was now staring at him. He held his hands up in defense, sweat started to roll off of him. "I-I'm just going to go change into a more comfortable outfit! That's all!"

With that Deku all but ran to his room and collided with his bed, burying his red face into the nearest pillow, he didn't stay there for long, knowing the others would get suspicious. So he changed into a light sweater and jogging pants, he could still get away with long sleeves for now, it was about 45 degrees outside most days, although he suffered when he trained.

_He'd figure out the rest later_.

As Deku headed towards the kitchen a loud laugh was heard from the dining room, "**_The food is here!_**"

All Might.

Midoriya instinctively pulled his sleeve down, he was always terrified that the adults would figure out, as if they had x-ray vision and could see the sloppy gauze on Deku's wrists and arms.

All Might put his arms up in welcoming, "Young Midoriya! Please join us!"

All eyes were on him again.

"Y-yes sir!"

As he sat he couldn't help but feel out of place as he began to eat his supper.

After supper was over everyone went their own ways for the night, most of the class went to their rooms to do nightly studies. Leaving Midoriya sitting at the table in a daze.

That's when a strong hand landed on his shoulder, he held that same concerned gaze everyone seemed to have for him nowadays.

All Might took in the features of the slowly crippling boy in front of him. Even with their excessive training he was getting smaller, meeker, and more quiet. This wasn't the boy he decided to give his powers to, something was wrong. "How about we go for a walk?"

Midoiya gulped, "o-ok!"

* * *

Next Chapter is soon to come! Leave a comment on what you think! **_Plus Ultra!_**


	2. Pressure

Welcome to chapter 2! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Cherry blossoms littered the small sidewalk connecting a local park to UA's dorms, this is where All Might usually jogged. He loved the scenery and since he was weaker now, he knew he was safe running in a heavily patrolled area.

While the scene was beautiful and usually had him feeling hopeful, the sight of the pale boy beside him made his stomach drop in worry. He didn't want to make this awkward, didn't want it to become a lecture, but dammit something had to be done.

All Might had been watching it go down for months now, he was ashamed of himself for not doing anything sooner but he just figured maybe the kid would get over the rough patch himself, he was so resilient in these situations usually. But this was different, something wrong was happening and All Might was determined to help in any way he could.

"Young Midoriya, talk to me kid, what's going on?"

Deku found his whole body shaking, this isn't what he wanted to do today, he just wanted to go back to his room and cut as usual. That was his nightly routine now, eat, cut, studies, training, cut, bed. He didn't care how messed up it was, this is how he got by and it had worked so well so far.

He would be damned if he told anyone about it. But...he **_DID _**need to talk, and that didn't mean he had to tell the whole story, he just had to get something out, or else he would surely explode.

"I-I Guess I'm just stressed, school and training, I want to be the best! But I feel like I'm not good enough…"

A sniffle.

"I'm too weak, too slow...everyone is so amazing. Why did I think I stood a chance…"

A tear.

W-why can't i just be normal? ...You probably should have picked someone different."

Midoriya was now sobbing as he stopped mid stride and looked at the ground, his fists tightened at his sides.

He was shocked to find All Might hugging him a second later, "Don't ever say that again young man, It's just not true...you know that, right? I know it has to be a lot, getting a quirk after all of these years, being thrown into one of the top schools of the country. But you have to believe that you are so special and you worked your ass off to get where you are now. Be proud of that... Have I been pushing you too hard young Midoriya?" Worry swirled in All Might's eyes.

"N-no sir! I just...I can handle it, it's fine. This talk helped, I think I just needed assurance, I get in my head sometimes I guess...sorry, i just got caught up in the moment."

All Might smiled a bit, relieved at the hidden lie. To him It looked like the kid would be just fine,he just needed to vent and he would be back on track. As they continued walking the pro hero felt at ease as the emerald haired boy beside him smiled a small, kind smile.

Little did he know the smile was only a weakening defense as Midoriya held back tears.

The two walked for quite some time, mostly talking about future training, how their days went, etc. just small talk really. By the end of the walk Deku really did feel a little bit better, it was nice to have some normalcy in his ever so dimming life.

But it seemed like once he shut the door to his room the same desperation came around, the same God awful drive, the bad thoughts, worthlessness, hopelessness, the old words of a past bullying Bakugo..it was too much.

This was the night Midoryia would cut deep enough for stitches, panic, and put five band aids on the gash in his arm to stop the bleeding. He finished cleaning up, a shaky mess, but he felt better. Like he could live another day.

Deku had a dreamless sleep that night, he found himself late for class the next day as his clock read 9:15AM- class was at 8AM.

"Shit!"

A loud crash echoed throughout the house, a lamp instantly broken as Midoriya raged and grabbed his backpack. He forgot his tie, his hair was a mess, one shoe untied, and yet- he managed to make it to the class room in five minutes from his location at the dorms.

He used his quirk and felt he pushed it too far in his rage- as he finally stopped in front of the classroom he couldn't help but cringe at the pain in his ankle- that when he realized he had sprained his ankle in his attempt to get to class. 'How far did I push one for all?'

He shook his head not realizing the damage that was done and tried to hide his limp as he walked into class, all eyes on him, Bakugo looking especially pissed for some reason. Iida looking disappointed, Ururaka looking concerned as ever and the rest of the class? Rather shocked as the emerald haired boy looked down and made his way to his desk.

He was surprised to find a substitute for Aizawa who was teaching, Midnight. She had ended up giving him detention of all things after class, not once hearing him out. Not that he had a real excuse anyways.

Just before detention started Midoryia slipped into the bathroom stalls and pulled out his blade, he knew he shouldn't reopen it, the gash he had made the night prior but with his new mini first aid kit he had gotten in the mail from a care package his mom sent him- he was in the market for some on the go self harm. And so, he cut deeper, not even cringing, the pain in his ankle distracted him from the pain in his arm. He froze when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Midoriya! You in here?" Kaminari.

Shit.

He had forgotten he wasn't the only one in detention today, Kamanari had accidentally fallen asleep in class prompting a strict punishment from Midnight.

"Y-yea I'm here! I'll be there in a second I-"

No.

Midoriya watched in horror as he tried to bandage his forearm, a single drop of blood fell to the floor of the small stall. It didn't go unnoticed.

Kamanari let out a tiny gasp as he saw the blood drop from his side of the door, "Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yea! Just a bad nose bleed."

Thankfully he took the bait, "oh man that sucks- i'll tell Midnight whats going on, no need to rush!"

With that he was gone as fast as he came, leaving Midoriya to slump against the stalls wall, he finished up bandaging his wound, having to opt for the small gauze roll instead of using all of his bandages.

As he washed his bloody hands he purposely avoided the mirror, he had gotten to where he couldn't stand his reflection, all he saw was a failure after all, nothing worth looking at - ever.

Detention went uneventfully, leaving Kamanari and Midoriya walking back to the dorms at 6pm together.

Of course he had to bring it up, "So you have bad nose bleeds often? I used to get them all the time- but it was only when I overused my power! I've gotten better though!" Kamanari beamed.

It left Deku feeling hollow as he smiled back, "They have gotten bad lately! Must be the weather."

"Makes sense!"

As the two arrived at the dorms, there stood a pissed off Bakugo.

Deku felt his stomach twist as he and Kamanari approached the dorms.

* * *

**TBC**...Please feel free to comment any thoughts!


	3. The Fight

**Trigger Warning: faint description of self harm **

**So my stories tend to flow pretty quickly, apologies! I try to include as much detail as I can muster, but it still ends up going pretty fast, I'm kind of like you guys as I write! I just want to get to the next big scene, cut out the side crap. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Deku!" Bakugo jumped off the porch steps and directly stood in front of Midoriya, still wearing that smug angry look as he glared down at him. "What the hell was that this morning? Flunking out now? The hell's going on?"

Again with the strange show of concern, Midoriya found himself smiling darkly, something came over him as he looked Bakugo directly in the eyes, making the other teens eyes widen just a bit in surprise.

"What do you care? You should be happy, maybe I'll be out of your way soon. Maybe i'll just get kicked out- you would be happy, right? If I just went away?"

Before Bakugo could even find the words to answer, Midoriya slammed his hands on the fiery teens chest and pushed him away hard.

"Say it! Say you would just be better off!" Deku's voice shook as he clenched his fists, ready to fight.

Bakugo growled, "Shut up Deku!" He advanced towards Mydoriya, ready for a fight on the front lawn, fire erupted from his hands as his rage gathered, Mydoriya continued speaking- shouting now. The class gathered at the windows of the dorms, surprised to find Deku causing such a scene.

"You wanna fight me?! Well let's go! Maybe they will kick us both out! That would be pretty funny, right Kacchan? We would both be failures! NOBODYS!" Deku found himself laughing uncontrollably, he was trying to get the other teen all fired up, he needed a good fight.

As soon as Deku raised his fist he felt something rip under his sleeve, he could feel blood start to seep through the gauze, into his sleeve, luckily he had his uniform jacket on so it would take a while for the blood to actually seep through the fabric. He had time...this just meant he couldn't get hurt by Bakugo or else the nurse would find out his little secret.

That wasn't happening. So with all his strength, Midoriya propelled himself with his sprained ankle towards Kacchan. The other teen was caught by surprise, Deku throwing the first punch was unheard of.

He caught Bakugo perfectly with a punch, he was only at 5% but already blood dripped from the blondes mouth.

The teen recovered quickly and growled as he wiped away the blood, meanwhile Kamanri had gotten away from the fight and was inside with everyone else, Iida was calling Aizawa, as much as he didn't want his fellow classmates in trouble- there was no exception to fighting each other- especially the specific two fighting. Someone could end up getting severely injured.

Tenya tried to speak clearly without shaking but he was so concerned, as soon as Shota's monotone voice sounded through the speaker, Iida spoke, "Sir! We need you at the dorms, there's a fight currently going on and-"

Aizawa hung up, collecting his scarves quickly and running to the dorms, not bothering to call for backup- not realizing exactly what was happening. That Bakugo had finally pushed a spiraling Midoriya over the edge, how no one- not even Deku- realized that his own emotions were highly linked to One for all's powers. Meaning the angrier he got- the more out of control his powers got.

"You think you're tough throwing the first punch? Fuck you Deku! I'll kill you!" All concern gone from his voice, Bakugo rushed towards the emerald haired teen again only to get punched with even more force.

Deku was glowing a faint green now as he stood over a fallen Bakugo, "Am I tough yet Kacchan?! Am I good enough for you yet? Strong enough? Huh? ANSWER ME!" A heavy scarf wrapped around Deku's raised fist. His quirk dying out completely, glow gone. Another scarf wrapped around Bakugo, holding him down.

"That's enough!" Eraser Head was taken aback as Deku continued to fight against the scarf holding his fist back, his eyes locked on a shocked Bakugo as he fought. "I said that's enough!" The scarf tightened, making it impossible for Midoriya to move his entire arm.

Finally the emerald haired boy fell to his knees in front of Kachhan, eyes wide as he looked down at the ground- like he had finally snapped out of whatever rage filled madness he was in. He looked in horror as a small stream of blood leaked from his sleeve, he quickly recovered and pushed his arm to the ground, making his soaked sleeve hide the blood. Pain wracked his body now, the gash he was sure needed stitches was now gaping open under his sleeve. He had to get out of here, had to run-

"Who started this fight?" Aizawa asked, he already knew the answer, as usual.

"I-I did…" Midoriya got up as the scarf released his arm, he stood before his teacher in shame, not daring to look up.

The poor exhausted teacher was once again taken aback, Deku started a fight? Since when? Something was wrong with the boy, he knew that much, Aizawa took note of the large crowd of teens crowding the window, watching everything. Bakugo was strangely quiet as well. A chill went up the hero's spine as he took a moment to take in Midoriya's features.

Had he always been this pale? He certainly had not always been this small, and his eyes...even though they stared down they were completely dulled, an unusual shaking over took the teen as he swayed, stumbling to the side a bit but recovering quickly- it still didn't go unnoticed.

Apparently Bakugo caught it too, as the other teen stood and looked at Deku, not saying a word as he inched closer.

Not wanting to raise even more of a scene, Aizawa spoke softly, a strange care to his voice. "Midoriya...come with me."

Deku didn't speak though, he was still looking at the ground, he raised his arm up and winced he stared in sick fascination, a faint red finally started to make itself known through his uniform sleeve-fast.

Both Bakugo and Aizawa's eyes widened, before anyone could react Midoriya started to fall to his side without warning, his dull eyes half open now.

"Midoriya!"

* * *

**What do you think? Very Dark Deku, concerned Bakugo, shocked Aizawa, madness!...Short chapter, lots of emotion, next chapter will be up super soon- with this quarantine and college being online now...things should be updated faster! Leave me a review! **


	4. Finding Out

An update within 24 hours?! Wwhaattt! I'm bored guys...I've had these past 24 hours to do nothing but school work and write...dont judge me :(

* * *

Eraser Head rushed forward, just in time to catch the limp boy in his arms. He lowered the kid to the ground.

Tenya, being the best class rep around, saw the scene and rushed out the door to help, no one dared follow- they knew they would just be getting in the way.

"Call recovery girl! Now!" Aizawa shouted, trying not to let the panic enter his voice as he slowly raised Deku a bit, Bakugo got the idea and took the teens jacket off slowly, revealing his bare arms.

The two didn't know what to say, but they _did _act quickly, Aizawa immediately grabbing Dekus' uniform jacket and pushing down on the wound.

Midoriya's eyes fluttered shut as he stared up at the sky lifelessly, he had never felt so weak, so dizzy.

"Deku! Don't you die you idiot!" Bakugo's voice faltered as panic began to overcome him, like it or not he had been worried about Midoriya for quite some time, he didn't know what was going on anymore, and he didn't know what all this meant, everything was going too fast.

Aizawa on the other hand, got a better picture as he kneeled closer to Deku to put more pressure on his arm, he winced a bit as his knee landed on something sharp as he was moving closer, he lifted his leg a bit over to the side to reveal a small razor blade laying on the ground having fallen out of Deku's pocket.

'Could this...be self inflicted?' The teacher didn't want to believe it, with all his aching heart he didn't want to imagine one of his own students getting so low. He had just talked to the kid the other day damnit, how could this happen?! He shook his head, clearing his mind as he quickly snatched the blade and put it in his own pocket. He would figure out facts later.

Help arrived quickly, although it felt like eternity to the two struggling to keep Midoriya stable.

An ambulance arrived, Recovery girl and two paramedics approached quickly, stretcher in tow.

"Right arm, large laceration down his forearm, hasn't stopped bleeding even with the pressure I've been applying." Eraser Head spoke calmly, but he couldn't help but visibly shake as the paramedics got to work getting the ever paling boy on the stretcher and rushing him to the back of the ambulance.

Recovery girl nodded and made her way to the back of the ambulance, "understood."

There was too much chaos going on in the back of the ambulance for Aizawa or Kacchan to jump on too, so they were left with heavy hearts and sick stomachs.

The teacher felt he should address the class about the situation, but before he could even think of doing that he looked at Bakugo, who was also shaking a bit, blood splattered across his uniform.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question, but a simple conversation starter was needed after the chaos that just ensued.

Bakugo grunted, looking down at his bloodied clothes, confused, "I...didn't even touch him, and he was bleeding so much…"

Aizawa felt for the boy, he wanted to tell him what he found, that this might be a very bad situation, that his childhood friend/rival/victim was going through something dark. But he didn't dare let on he knew anything- not yet at least. Not until he got some facts.

"I don't think you caused it- although it is troubling...what happened Bakugo? Why did he start the fight?"

An evident growl, "Hell if I know, I was just yelling at him like usual...I was pissed that he was late for class this morning, he's not one to slack, he's not allowed to!"

Eraser Head could sense the conflicting emotions as clear as day, putting a hand on Bakugo's shoulder he looked the teen straight in the eyes, "He's going to be ok."

Aizawa never thought he would see his most fiery student shed a tear, but there Bakugo was, wiping furiously at his left eye, hiding the evidence.

**"Whatever.." Bakugo sniffed.**

Shortly after checking up on Bakugo, Eraser Head made his way inside the dorms, the class stood nervously, waiting for an explanation as to why their classmate was now in an ambulance.

The teacher didn't know what to say without saying too much, so he played it vague, "I don't know any details on Midoriya's current status...but I will be keeping you updated. I promise." He knew how closely knit the class was, he wouldn't deprive them of at least knowing the boy's condition. With that he added, "I will be going to the hospital now, no one is to visit until instructed differently. That is all."

He felt he should say more, wished he could comfort his class better than that, but Aizawa was so confused himself. So many thoughts and worries filled his head, what was happening to Midoriya?

He left shortly after making sure everyone was settled the best they could be in that mind filled with unease as he weighed his options. He wanted to talk to the kid one on one more than anything, before he had to tell anyone else. But would that be too risky? Should he tell All Might yet? No- no...he would get facts first.

So with that the gloomy teacher made his way to the hospital, he waited in the waiting room for quite some time until Recovery Girl herself walked out into the semi empty ER waiting area. She looked shaken, like she knew the same information that Aizawa did.

"He ended up needing a blood transfusion, still in shock, he also has a broken ankle- I haven't the slightest clue how he was walking on it. I'm not sure when he will regain consciousness, could be minutes, hours, days- I've done everything I can...but that's not all…"

Aizawa nodded for her to go on, already feeling sick to his stomach.

The old nurse had a grim look on her face as she choose her words carefully, "I believe this boy needs more help than I can provide...I found older scars from battle, those are jagged and defined...the others though, there are at least seventy deep and even cuts on his left arm, at least seventy on his right as well, they are straight, exact...self inflicted."

The teacher was, for the third time in one day, taken aback. "I didn't want to assume anything before i talked to him...but I found this, it had fallen out of his pocket in all the chaos." Holding up the blade, Recovery girl carefully took it from him, holding it close to her eyesight.

"That confirms my suspicions then...he'll be put on a seventy two hour hold here at the hospital until further actions are taken."

This was all happening too fast…"Further actions...such as a mental hospital?"

Recovery girl sighed, "It really depends on the head ER doctor but if I had to guess...I would say so. He wouldn't be there for long, about a week or so depending on his behavior. Just a place to get him on track."

Aizawa took a seat back in his chair, processing all this information was exhausting, he looked down at his own bloody hands- he hadn't even washed up yet, he was too distracted.

Suddenly the doors to the ER's entrance burst open, a panicked All Might huffed as his form shrunk, coughing up a little blood he quickly recovered and immediately came over to the two concerned adults.

"I came as soon as I heard the news from the students, you can imagine my surprise when I showed up to the dorms only to be told by _**students **_that Midoriya was in the hospital.."

Aizawa sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner- it's been a little busy, besides...we've got bigger issues than Midoriya's collapsing."

All Might tilted his head, confused, "what could be a bigger problem than a _student_ getting _hurt_?"

He couldn't sugar coat this, couldn't bear to hear Recovery Girl try to delicately explain this crap situation they were in, so he just said it, "what is worse is that the _student_ _hurt_ _them-self_ to this point."

…

* * *

How will All Might react? Whats Aizawa to do? What will become of Midoriya? Who's going to tell Inko?! Find out next! On Not Good Enough! Review your thoughts!


	5. Confession

It was All Might's turn to sit down, he was at a loss for words, confused, dazed, worried…What did this mean? Had the kid trained too hard? Not sleeping right? Not eating? "What do you mean?" His voice had an edge to it...it was more than the expected emotions….it was...anger.

"We don't know any details of why or how this came to be but one things for sure, the kids got at least 70 cuts on each arm, too precise and organized to be any villain attack. He went too far...nearly bled out due to one severe gash he made." Aizawa finished softly.

All Might put his head down, this was way worse than he had expected, this wasn't just obsession to be the best, at least that was in character of him, to push himself too far...but this...this was worse. This wasn't the Midoriya he knew at all.

Recovery Girl took that as her cue to jump in, Aizawa was known to be too harsh at times but she had to admit it was better to just rip the bandage off then repair the wound in this case. "He's stable, not sure when he will wake up at this point due to his recovery from the shock, once he wakes up he will be put on a 72 hour hold here at the hospital, depending on his behavior actions will vary from there."

"How could this have happened? I..just talked to him yesterday, I know he was down, why didn't he tell me he needed help? Does he not trust me?" All Might thought aloud, completely lost.

"With these kinds of behaviors it's expected for the individual to be fearful that they will be punished or ridiculed for self inflicting injury on themselves. It's not that he doesn't trust you, he is probably just hiding things out of fear. I know he looks up to you both, he probably didn't want to disappoint you."

Aizawa looked up in curiosity, Recovery Girl seemed to know alot about this specific subject, he knew she was a nurse but surely this wasn't a common thing. "What can we do?" Usually the teacher knew how to handle distraught students, grieving students, angry, low self esteem, down- but nothing like this. In his years of teaching he had never experienced anything like this. He was at a loss- and it was quickly getting to him.

All Might nodded, snapping out of the worried trance he was in, "we will do anything."

Recovery girl looked down in thought, she knew this was a touchy situation, one with trust and dignity in the balance for young Midoriya. "He needs to wake up to see his support system- I would suggest only one of you is there when he wakes up, and that you are prepared to comfort and question him. You both are welcome back to sit with him, but think about who should confront him first. It shouldn't be a student, we don't want this to spread. The last thing Midoriya needs is rumors swarming around. Also...I'll be calling his mother to inform her of the situation, I would highly suggest someone contact the principal immediately as well."

The two teachers looked at each other, feeling the responsibility weighing heavily on them both, they had to make two really hard decisions, who was going to face a depressed and potentially broken Deku, and who was going to explain the heart wrenching information to the principal.

Recovery Girl excused the worried duo to think, both men were in deep thought, All Might spoke softly, "It's only a matter of time before Inko arrives, once she does she will likely want to sit with him as much as they allow. We don't have a large frame of time to talk with him one on one before things start progressing. We need to let him know that we aren't disappointed or angry...he's gotta know that. That being said...I would like to be the first to speak to him."

As soon as Aizawa was about to agree, Recovery Girl burst through the ER doors, "we need help! He's taken down security!"

The two heroes reacted without thinking, they rushed through the doors- not knowing the "he" was none other than Izuku Midoriya.

He was barely standing, his ankle wrapped heavily, arm still attached to an IV, blood oozing slowly through his heavy bandages. And yet- there lay three guards at his feet. His eyes were glazed, like he wasn't all there. Those same forest green eyes cleared in an instant as the young boy looked up to see both his favorite teacher, and favorite mentor inching closer to him- to restrain him.

"I-I'm sorry...I- I thought I had been captured...I'm so sorry!" He unsuccessfully tried to run the opposite way down the hall. The IV machine tripped him, resulting in the poor boy falling on his face, the IV stand falling with him, busting the blood transfusion bag, crimson pouring everywhere around the teen.

All Might rushed forward before Aizawa or Recovery Girl could react. "Midoriya! Hey- come on, let's get you up, ok? Jeez kid...I'm so sorr-"

A scream unlike any other erupted from the boy, he remained collapsed to his side on the ground, eyes wide open, pupils shrinking, now hugging himself as he flinched at All Might's touch.

The hero drew his hand back in shock, "_what's_ _happening_?"

Recovery girl made her way to Deku's side as he lay frozen on the ground, "I think he is experiencing a flashback…"

Aizawa stepped forward as well, kneeling with everyone else. He didn't know a lot about PTSD, but he knew enough to know there was a trigger associated with the blood. "If I had to guess...The USJ incident...there was a lot of blood on that scene, he saw too much. Everyone did- the school never thought to even check on the mental status of the students after that...**_irresponsible_**." The teacher let out harshly, disappointed in himself.

"W-what do we do?" All Might wanted nothing more than to help.

Midoriya was already hyperventilating at this point, his eyes were somewhere else, still completely frozen as he brought his hands to hold his head- almost in pain.

With a grave expression Recovery Girl pulled out a needle, alarming the two teachers,

"What's that?!"

"A mild sedative, we won't be getting through to him in his current state, this is just a standard PRN, it will allow him to think clearly.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later they had the boy cleaned up and back in his hospital bed. He was coherent, leaving All Might as the only one left in the room, his mind brewing with concern and questions. All that was left now was to talk- that was until the doctor walked in with a fresh wrap of gauze, "we just need to check if you reopened the stitches, it's normal for them to be strained but we will have to do another procedure if they reopened completely. Ok?" He finished gently.

Midoriya silently nodded, feeling embarrassed about the entire situation, how much humiliation could he go through in one day? He had already made a scene, collapsed in front of his class, got caught, attacked innocent guards and had some kind of insane panic attack in front of the people he looked up to the most. Now his favorite mentor was about to see what he had been doing with his time.

As the doctor unwound the bandages, the smallest yet audible gasp came from All Might as the gash and cuts were revealed.

The hero was horrified. How? How could he let this happen under his mentoring? He was with the kid almost everyday for at least an hour- so how the hell was this possible? He found himself saying something before he could even think. "Young Midoriya...I am truly sorry."

Nothing more was said as the doctor checked the stitching over, finding that they had thankfully stayed together. "Looks like you are fine right now, just try not to strain the arm anymore, ok?" The doctor smiled, an uneasy, worried smile.

Deku nodded, never looking up as the doctor left.

Now there were two….All Might knew he would have to speak first. And so, "I'll be honest...I don't have the words to comfort you, I don't have the answers, I don't even have a peace of mind to give you...what I do have is reassurance. Young Midoriya I will not leave your side, I don't think any less of you, I only want to help you. So you can forget any thought of me being disappointed, I'm not, what I am is worried….what started this? How...How did it get this bad Midoriya?"

Izuku couldn't help but let a few tears flow, he held everything in for so long, he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of being closed off, angry and distant- it just wasn't in his character. So with that, "I want to become the strongest hero- the best. _However_...I have been quirk less most of my life, bullied, put down, let down- maybe that has finally added up. Sometimes I have hope, I have the motivation, the headstrong attitude I started with. But It's like there's this dark part of me that knows I shouldn't even try…..like I'll just mess up. At first the thoughts were every now and then...but after we got attacked by the league of villains- nothing has been right since.

I can't sleep right,can't eat, s-somethings wrong and I can't figure it out. It scared me- so one day when I was training I accidentally cut myself- as soon as I saw the blood and felt the pain...Its like things became a little clearer, a little more manageable for once. But over time it started to become more like a punishment and obsession than a comfort. I tried to stop at one point, but it seemed like the longer I tried not cutting, the more severe it was when i relapsed.."

Midoriya finished with a whisper, he decided to continue- just to get it all out while he was at it, this was it, maybe it was time to express his true recent thought, he was already caught and he had to admit it was nice just getting it out of his head. So with tears rolling down his pale cheeks Izuku Midoriya admitted it, "I think...I want to die."


	6. Gathering Thoughts

_**This chapter is a very unique take on the situation I feel, too often these stories are written and focused ONLY on the person struggling, I wanted to really capture the ripple effect it has on everyone close to the person struggling as well.**_

* * *

The room was thick with silence, Al

l Might stood frozen, 'did I hear that right?' He thought to himself, his mind was going a mile a minute trying to comprehend what was just said. It was horrific, peterifying, how was he supposed to help this boy fight against something inside his head? He took a breath, knowing in this moment his reaction was everything to Midoriya.

"You're going to be ok...we'll figure this out. But you have to promise me...you have to promise that you are going to stay long enough to see the results."

Deku was mortified, there stood a crying All Might, something he had never seen in his life- and likely, hopefully never would again after this. He was just as lost with words as his favorite hero and mentor. Couldn't comfort him, because even now he was thinking of ways to reopen his stitching.

"So...now that you know...what happens now?" He was scared of the answer to that, surely they would expel him, he would have to pass his powers to someone else because he was incapable, he'd be disowned…

"We get you help..and never give up until this is figured out."

Now it was Izuku's turn to cry, he wiped feverishly at his eyes, trying to stop- after a while he gave in to the sobs. "I don't deserve anyone's help..I-I Did this to myself. I've been so selfish!"

All Might stepped forward, pulling the boy into a strong hug, even in his weakened state he was strong. "You deserve more than we can offer, you are the most selfless person I know, we are going to see this through- you are going to become a hero young Midoriya. Someday this is all going to be a faint memory that you overcame. And-"

"Midoriya?"

There stood a shaking figure in the doorway, Inko Midoriya, her hand over her mouth, eyes already filled with tears as she stared horrifically at the gauze covering Izuku's arms. The stare didn't last long as she rushed over to her son and pulled him into a hug, never letting go. "H-how could this happen? Not my baby...not my little Izuku.." She wiped at her tears as she finally let him go, although she didn't drift too far from him, in fears that if she did she would lose him forever.

All Might stood uncomfortably as she raised her gaze to him, expecting an explanation that he didn't have. She had to get her thoughts off her mind, the whole ride over she had screamed, cried, questioned God- questioned everything. Her whole life was practically dedicated to being the best mom she could be to her only child...and now this? It was unacceptable, and the guilt ate at her. She knew Izuku wasn't ready for the dorms, she knew she should have listened to her gut...but she had been reassured by All Might himself that he would be protected. And yet here they sat in a hospital room, her baby hurting now more than he ever had in his life.

...

When she had gotten the call, it was brief, but detailed. She had picked up the phone in a panic as she saw the caller ID was Izuku's usual hospital when he got hurt and had to go, "H-hello?"

"Hello ma'am, is this Inko Midoryia?"

"Y-yes this is her, is Midoriya ok?!"

Recovery girl was on the other line, already dreading this phone call as she heard the desperate mothers question, "I promise to give you more details once you arrive, for now I think it would be cruel to make you wait to hear his current condition, at least then you can react in your own time."

Inko didn't like the sounds of this, her stomach churned.

"Midoriya collapsed earlier in the day, since then we have tried to get him stabilized and settled the best we could, he has recovered from shock, and had a blood transfusion. As of right now, he is stable and improving."

Inko's stomach dropped, "what happened?!"

A pause. Recovery Girl decided it was for the best to wait on the explanation, "I'll give you more details when you arrive."

"O-Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Upon arriving at the hospital, she was immediately taken into a comfy side room by a nurse, there she met with Recovery Girl, the talk was brief, as soon as she heard it had been from self harm she wanted to see her boy.

She had so many things she wanted to say, but now, as she looked at how small and pale her son was, she was at a loss for words.

...

"How...why?" Her heart was broken, switching her gaze between the floor and All Might.

Meanwhile the world's greatest hero felt like the worlds biggest failure, here sat a woman he had promised would keep her child safe. What could he possibly say to make this better? How-

"It's my fault mom, please don't blame anyone else.."

Inko looked over at her boy, sobs wracked her body as she hugged him again, "I thought a lot in the little time I have been informed of all this...I-I know there is no one person to blame...and blaming anyone won't help now. I just- I need to know what's going on. I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks...and then I get a call that you are in the hospital for self injury...I-I need an explanation! I want to help the best I can, but you need to let me in Izuku!" She was sobbing once more, devastated that this was even a reality.

"M-mom...It's going to be ok." Both Izuku and All Might felt the lie behind his voice, this would be ok eventually but for a while- it was going to be hell. No one dared say different though. Inko put herself under enough stress as it was, she needed hope more than anything. The two knew that.

Eventually, All Might left as he felt he was intruding, Inko had taken it upon herself to get every detail and emotion she could out of Midoriya. As All Might sat in on some of the questions and answers he felt sick to his stomach, Izuku was completely sugar coating every answer he gave her. He dared not to intervene though- for the sake of Midoriya's mother.

He waved goodbye, promising a speedy return. As soon as he stepped out of the room, his phone rang.

Aizawa.

"I spoke to the principal, he wants to know how quickly you can get back to the school for a staff meeting."

The hero expected that once principal Nezu was informed an emergency staff meeting wasn't far behind. Still...this was pretty sudden, he was thankful, this meant devising a plan. "I am on my way."

Upon entering the board room, he was surprised to find not only Midoriya's general teachers- but every staff member of U.A. as well. Nezu welcomed him warmly, "Please take a seat...Now, first and foremost...how is Midoriya?"

All Might looked down at the table in thought, what a question, he didn't know the answer himself, so he kept it relatively vague, he figured they all knew the situation at this point but he didn't want to say too much. "He is finally stable, Recovery Girl has done so much, his mother is with him now. They were talking as I left...I fear this path will be a long one- but he's going to be ok."

Principal Nezu nodded, "I agree, he will be ok in the end. I also fear he has a long path though, which has raised a new level of concern for the whole student body. How many more have been traumatized and are hiding? How many more students are hurting and on this same path? I believe we have failed as a school to address the mental aspect of the incidents that have taken place these past several months- not to mention the sudden rash changes we have made as well. I never imagined it would cause this much stress, but looking back it truly does make sense. Which is why starting today I will be hiring twenty new staff members."

This statement turned heads. It wasn't everyday UA accepted any new employees. This was big.

"I am going to be hiring the best counselors in the country to aid in providing support for any student struggling. We might have failed Midoriya- but that doesn't mean we can learn from this and improve. It's up to us...to me as a principal, to adapt and move forward with confidence. I am also declaring a new period in the day- a seventh period- it will be a wellness class. To teach students how to manage stress, when to ask for help, give them resources to reach out- I want to make sure an incident like this doesn't happen again."

Once the plans were given in detail for all teachers to hear, the teachers that were not Midoriyas were kindly excused, leaving Aizawa, Cementoss, Present Mic,Midnight, All Might and Ectoplasm. All wearing an uncharacteristic grim expression. Principal Nezu knew each felt a certain amount of guilt, he himself felt just as bad. So he took a breath, clearing his mind of those unuseful emotions. Focusing on the future, "We have only failed Izuku Midoriya if we let or guilt cloud our judgment."

The teachers looked up, a bit surprised, how was it that their leader always knew what to say? Even as pro heroes they looked up to Nezu, he had a certain calm and collected nature to him that put them at ease.

"Where do we go from here? How do we make this better? How ..do we reassure his classmates- not to mention, what do we do when he returns?" Midnight asked, a wave to her voice, she had been the one to punish Deku for being late that fateful morning. She had no doubt she had added extra stress to the poor boy. Why didn't she see the signs? He was never late for class, but she didn't even question it, just punished him.

"All good questions, all that will take time to think over, this meeting is dedicated to just that. The first most important question, how to help Izuku when he returns- and how to answer the classmates' questions about him while he is gone. I don't expect him to return for a while, which gives us a little bit of time to prepare. We can't simply single him out and support him in that way, it would draw too much attention.

What I have thought about is a daily wellness check, we would talk to him before we implemented this but basically while we pass out assignments, we also include a simple mental health questionnaire to Midoriya and whoever else decides to seek out therapy or help. This way we can address the situation while still giving privacy and respect to those in need of it.

On top of that I think providing an on campus group/recreational therapy for after school activities on days where there are no club meetings would also be beneficial. These are just ideas for now, but does anyone else have any ideas?"

They were all semi shocked that Nezu had thought so in depth about the situation given the short amount of time he had been informed of it.

Cementoss spoke up in that moment, "I think a change in scenery during classes would also help. Maybe doing some courses outside on the patio or implementing more hands on activities would be helpful."

Nezu nodded, "a very good suggestion, a change in pace would not be a bad idea given the circumstances."

The rest of the meeting was spent detailing the plans they had made, setting arrangements and supporting each other as the guilt slowly ebbed away, hoping to replace it with progress.

* * *

_**Leave a thought! Until next time, Plus Ultra!**_


	7. Questions

_**Shorter Chapter! Enjoy~**_

* * *

Inko was feeling a lot more confident then when she had arrived initially. Midoryia seemed so...normal, she would almost believe that if it weren't for the massive amount of bandages and gauze on his arm. She knew he was protecting her from the truth, but for now, in this moment, she let herself believe it. She needed to process this, thankfully, as soon as Midoriya had left the house to go live in the dorms, Inko had gotten a really accredited counselor.

She couldn't stand being in the house without Midoriya, her son no longer came home and told her about his day, no more lunches to make or little notes to hide in his backpack- it killed her. So she did something for herself for once and got a therapist. She had never been so thankful for making that decision as she was now.

As the nurse came in and told her visitation was over, she kissed Dekus forehead and gave a tearful goodbye promising a soon return. Soon after she left she called her counselor, scheduling a rare night session as she was in crisis at this point.

Izuku collapsed in his bed as she left, it had been five hours of constant explaining, he was drained. It was now 8PM and he was ready for bed- unfortunately fate was not on his side as the doctor came in.

"Hello, Midoriya is it?"

He painted a smile quickly, not wanting to be stuck here any longer than he had to be. He had heard the nurses talking, it would all depend on his behavior, and he would be damned if he got sent to some insane asylum. "Y-yea!"

"Nice to meet you! I'll start off bluntly. You are a very lucky young man, you grazed the tendon in your arm, anymore and you would have lost some mobility."

Izuku knew that should have scared him, that he should feel gratitude for not permanently damaging anything...but for some reason he felt disappointment. Like he didn't do a job right. He hid that with a frown, a half way concerned frown.

The doctor continued, "We will keep you under surveillance for three days starting tomorrow. From there we will see if the school grounds are the best for you, or if you would benefit for a short time in an inpatient facility. The psychiatrist and therapists will be making rounds with you as well, to better help make later decisions. Sound alright?"

Midoriya nodded, dreading the next three days. _How much was he going to have to lie?_

The doctor left shortly after, leaving Midoriya to his thoughts, he didn't last long as he drifted to sleep at around 9PM.

He woke up around 3AM as he felt he was being watched, he sat up in his bed and switched his bed light on, he let out a slight yell as a silhouette appeared in the corner. "A-aizawa? What are you doing here?! H-how did you get in?"

Aizawa put his hands up, "relax, you're on a one to one."

Midoriya tilted his head at that, "What's a one to one?"

"It is when a person is a threat to themselves or others are put under constant surveillance by faculty."

"O-oh...but why not a nurse?"

The teacher shrugged, "Principal Nezu felt it best to have some close teachers watch over you in agreement to the hospital, that way you at least have some familiar faces."

Deku was taken aback by that, he didn't deserve such comfort...he tried to off himself, why weren't people treating him like the selfish garbage he _felt _he was?

"How do you feel?" Again, another daunting question, as they were sitting in a hospital room, but a conversation starter none the less.

"I-I feel better...I talked to mom all day yesterday. And the doctor said i'd be meeting with therapists and psychiatrists a lot over the next three days..."

"Sounds exhausting."

Aizawas words resonated with Izuku in that moment, he had been the one to initally find out- and here he was not blowing up about how stupid or selfish he was- in fact he was empathizing with him of all things.

"Especially when you feel the need to lie the entire time."

That caught Izuku by surprise, how the hell did Aizawa know his plans already?

"In the short time I've been your homeroom teacher, I've seen you injured, down, sad- and even though those instances were not as severe as the situation now- I know you turn to pleasing people as a way to avoid conflict."

"I...well...I just think the sooner I get out of here the better off I'll be."

"Hm, and what will you do when you're back in the real world? You can't turn to the same habits, not now, don't you think you should take this opportunity to learn something about your condition?"

Midoriya hadn't really come to terms with the fact that everything would change after he got out, whether or not his classmates would know, his teachers possibly treating him differently, not being alone like he had loved. It wasn't going to be the same...he wouldn't have cutting to turn to.

Deku shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know...I just don't want to go to a mental institute."

Aizawa could empathize with that, as he also had the same fears and stigmatized thinking Midoriya possessed about such a place.

"In the end...it will be what the doctors think, are you prepared to cooperate with their wishes?"

Izuku nodded slowly, "I wouldn't really have a choice at that point." He smiled sadly looking down, he had never felt so powerless in his life.

The teacher felt for the kid, and he was sure the last thing Midoriya needed at 3AM was hard questions. So he watered down his initial lecture, "I'm worried about you."

Midoriya's eyes watered, "s-sorry...I mean for you having to find out the way you did. I'm sure I was a mess to clean up."

Aizawa felt more disturbed than ever over the apology, "That wasn't really my concern at that point. You realize you passed out from blood loss, right? Had a blood transfusion? Bakugo and I were shaking when they rushed you on the ambulance."

Deku's eyes watered, he dared not look up, "s-sorry…"

Eraser Head sighed, he hadn't wanted to make this a guilt trip, but he had to let the kid know that people were concerned and they did care.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad, I just want you to know people care for you a lot- even the people you don't expect.I'll let you get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning."

"O-ok...thank you."

After the talk Midoriya awkwardly turned over on his side away from Aizawa and fell into a disturbed slumber, he tossed and turned throughout the night and finally gave in to sleeplessness at around 6AM. He sighed as he sat up and adjusted his bed to a sitting position. Miraculously there was a warm breakfast sandwich waiting for him on his side table. And it had a note.

It read: "Get better soon!" With every single signature from his class, except for Bakugo, which wasn't a didn't even phase Midoriya to not see his name.

"They are really worried, we haven't told them any specifics and I think your secret's safe with Bakugo...he's been really quiet since it happened." Aizawa said.

"Thank you for not telling them...I guess in the end I will have to...huh?" Deku looked down, suddenly playing with the ends of his hospital blanket.

"It's your choice...but I've been thinking about it myself, weighing the options. It would definitely help in your recovery."

Deku tilted his head, thoroughly confused, "You think telling my class about how i chopped up my arm is going to help? They will probably never talk to me again!"

Aizawa looked straight into Izuku's watery eyes, "You know your class is special, if one of you falls everyone is quick to help- for the most part. This would keep you accountable."

Midoriya thought for a minute and kind of smiled, "You know I hadn't really thought of that...I guess I got so in my head about things that I forgot they are all really nice...and it would help living in the dorms easier. They would probably never leave me alone."

An awkward pause then resonated after Midoiya finished. Like Aizawa had something he didn't want to say.

"You won't be going back to the dorms for a while, in light of everything everyone felt it best you go back and live at home for the semester at least."

A flare of anger rushed through Midoriya in that moment, that same hysterical streak went through him. He brushed it off with a sigh. "I guess I saw that coming...if it means i don't have to be sent off then fine."

Aizawa scratched the back of his head in thought, deciding not to add anything else to Midoriya's stress.

That's when he heard All Might's signature laugh echo through the hall. "Looks like that's my shift- do me a favor and try to be a little honest. Who knows, it just might help you out." With that

Aizawa was gone and All Might was here.

_It was going to be a long day._

_TBC..._


	8. Abrupt Endings, Uneasy Feelings

**Last Chapter! Possible room for a part two, read to find out what you think!**

* * *

At around 11AM a lady with a long pencil skirt and blazer walked into the hospital room, she had a perfected brown side braid and the most beautiful green eyes. All Might greeted her and shuffled out of the room to get some coffee- and to give the two some privacy to talk. He was hoping that by not being present Midoriya could be more honest.

"Hello Izuku! My name is Shelby!" She didn't reach out her hand thankfully, Midoriya's hands were too sweaty to be shaking another's right now. He was nervous, like everything he was going to say would be held against him.

Shelby caught onto this quickly, her quirk had been specially designed for her job. It was quite simply an empath quirk but instead of just feeling others emotions- she could also project emotions onto them without them being an empath themselves. So she got to work, giving out the feeling of calmness and togetherness.

Soon Midoriya's shoulders relaxed, his body slacked a bit and he looked at least a little more comfortable.

"So Midoriya, you have probably been asked this a lot but...what happened?"

He _had_ been asked that a lot, but even now after he lied so many times about it he couldn't get Aizawa's words out of his head, what if they could help if he was honest? This depression he was in felt awful…

He decided to tell a little more truth than usual. Telling her how he did feel alone, burdened, and stressed with how his life was going. He didn't forget to leave out how blessed he was- but in the end he confessed he was just burnt out on life. He, of course, left out the suicidal stuff.

Little did he know that Shelby could sense the tension and stress in his body, she had spent her life researching and experiencing suicidal patients, she knew the emotions felt to show it- and Midoriya was just that. She felt comforted though, she could also sense when a patient was lying- and he really hadn't. Just left some stuff out, she could work with that.

"Have you ever been to a therapist or taken anything for your depression?"

Midoriya was slightly taken aback by the question. He knew it was implied that he had depression, hell, he knew internally he had it. But still...no one had said it outloud yet- they hadn't been brave enough.

"No, never...I have always felt this way since I was bullied as a kid, but ever since…"

That is when Deku realized- it wasn't until he got his powers that things started getting harder than ever.

"Since I started at UA...so much has happened and I can't lie...I was scared- not just for myself, but for my classmates, for the world. I had no control over anything that happened to my class...I guess cutting just gave me that outlet."

"I see...in that time you just needed stability and in a way...you created that for yourself for a while..did you notice that you needed it more and more though?"

Midoriya nodded, "is that normal?"

"Unfortunately yes, cutting is an addiction, it releases hormones called endorphins in your brain, with that natural high people find themselves coming back more and more, craving for a bigger impact...until they end up with stitches- or worse."

Izuku was amazed at that, he had no idea there was an actual explanation or science behind his problem, for some reason...it made him feel more at ease. Because with every science came an answer.

He smiled and waved as she wrapped up their first of likely many meetings, All Might taking her place. Midoriya was excited to explain what he had learned. The two spent the afternoon talking about it.

It warmed All Might's heart to see the kid so positive again...maybe things would be ok.

Once All Might switched at 6PM Midoriya was both terrified and honored as principal Nezu walked in.

"Good evening Izuku!" His light voice put Deku at ease a bit, the guy was just so friendly, "Nice to see you up and smiling! I just wanted to drop by before your mother came to visit, we have big plans for the school and I wanted to run them by you to see what changes you were comfortable with. I was hoping you could give me some perspective as well. But first…"

Nezu bowed to Midoryia, "I am extremely sorry the school has failed you- I failed you as a principal."

Deku quickly put his hands up, "what? No-no! It was my fault I-"

"That's just not true...you needed help and you made it for yourself, it was destructive yes, but you were trying to find some sort of comfort in all that has happened...I should have realized that the events your class has been through would have a longer lasting impact. So for that, I apologize, I need your help now more than ever to help me make the school safer in every regard. Will you help me?"

Midoryia didn't understand why but in that moment he teared up, he felt he had purpose in that moment- even if it was temporary. This he could control, this he could help. "Of course."

The two sat and planned, suggested, tweaked plans all evening into the night, it wasn't until 5PM that the principal was waving and thanking Izuku, feeling more confident and understanding than ever. Inko ended up not being able to make it because of work so the two got a lot more done than Principal Nezu had projected.

The teen himself felt amazing, he had felt like he really helped!

Sure enough for the night shift, for some ungodly reason, Aizawa was chosen. The sleep deprived teacher drifted into the room with ease and took his seat next to Midoriya. "So, how was the day?"

Midoryia smiled a genuine small small, it didn't go unnoticed, "actually really good…"

"The doctors gave me a report before I came in, you have really been helping today, that must feel pretty good."

Izuku nodded, "It's been really nice, a sense of purpose in all this stuff for sure."

The two talked for a while about simple things, the day and how theirs went, the plan for schooling, how the class was doing, what was being said. It was all very regulated in what they were told and in the end the teachers had made sure Midoriya would be the one to tell them the real situation if he wanted to.

At around 8PM a doctor appeared with a little white cup containing three pills. The doctor explained gently, "One of these is called Trazodone, it will help you sleep and hopefully reduce the nightmares you have been experiencing. Some patients do better than others with this medication and there are alternatives if this doesn't work. The other is an anti depressant called Zoloft, it's a standard dose and a lot of people take it. The next is a little more particular, it's called lithium, it's a mood stabilizer that we wanted to try, it's a little drastic but it is brilliant for suicidal cases."

Midoriya listened intently, excited that this chemical concoction might just make things a little better, he quickly downed the pills shortly after signing some papers agreeing to the regimen.

Aizawa wouldn't say a word but it gave him chills seeing someone so young need such medication, he knew the side effects of lithium were not fun, especially first starting. It seemed like a lot for a kid. But for now, he would keep quiet, Midoryia seemed more than ok with it anyways.

Shortly after the doctor left, the Trazodone kicked in leaving Aizawa in a dark and quiet room, he smiled a bit looking over at the seemingly peaceful child. Things felt like they were going great- until the morning came.

As All Might switched out with a sleepy Aizawa, Shelby stopped them in the hallway, "I'm not sure if the psychiatric team has informed you but today we will be starting a more extensive treatment on Midoriya, it's called EMDR, its specifically used for PTSD mostly. The whole basis is lowering triggers in which I believe have been causing a lot of Izuku's mood decreases. We'll be focusing on core values such as worth and control. A Lot of the times the mental toll on patients can make them tired and irritable, I wanted to make sure you knew before I met with him this morning."

Now it was time to speak up, and Aizawa made it clear in that moment, this plan was shit to him. "He's been doing so good, will this make him relapse?"

Shelby looked down, not sure how to word what she wanted to say, "It's important we address what this boy is going through now in a safe environment before we let him out and all this happens again. I know he seems ok but...there is something he's just holding back. I want to be confident that we are giving him the treatment he needs. Which is why the decision was made this morning, we will be moving him to a psychiatric facility this afternoon for a couple of weeks."

The two teachers were speechless, they had watched Midoriya do so much better in the past few days, be open, be honest, this would betray his trust. These doctors didn't know him like they knew him.

All Might kept his voice low, "Have you talked to his mother about this?"

Shelby shook her head, "Not yet, I will be meeting with her shortly."

Aizawa looked at All Might, knowing exactly what was about to go down, it would be a race at who could get to Inko first to convince their own sides of Midoryias fate.

The two were dismissed shortly after, All Might took a call as Shelby talked to Midoriya for a while, not yet telling him the news until she knew his mother would agree.

The phone only rang once before Inko picked it up, All Might quickly explained the situation and proceeded to ask how she felt about it. He knew this was kind of going behind the hospitals back but he just wanted to see this kid happy- he didn't quite realize how much the boy _needed_ this.

"I don't know….after hearing what you have to say about it, you are right...Izuku trusts us more than ever right now, I-I don't want to lose that. Besides, I can keep him safe in my home, I have for so many years before this! I-I will talk to the doctors, I'm just not comfortable with this."

The call ended pretty abruptly after, leaving All Might to walk past Shelby as he made his way back into the room.

Towards the end of the day Inko showed up and bluntly explained the situation to Midoriya, she wanted to be transparent, she didn't feel comfortable making decisions without her sons input. He, of course, was outraged and very vocal about it, she figured he would be. She quickly comforted him and said she didn't think it was a good idea for now either.

"I won't agree. I will say I rather have you home but Izuku...if this happens again you are going to the psychiatric facility and...and you have to promise me…" Tears rolled down her face as she continued, "you have to promise that you wont hurt yourself. Please, you're coming home, you will be safe- please don't hurt yourself anymore."

Now it was time for Deku to cry, he hugged his mother, embracing her warmth. "I'll try my best Mom. I promise that."

The next day Midoriya was breathing the fresh air of the outside world, his mother by his side, holding his prescription bag with all his medications. She looked over smiling, "ready?"

Midoriya nodded, "ready!"

* * *

**That is it for this story! Definitely room for a sequel, as the decision was abrupt and who knows what the coming weeks would bring with Midoriya being let out so early. What do you think? Would he be ok? OR would he relapse?**


End file.
